


My melody

by VirgilsAnxiety21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Super power AU, cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsAnxiety21/pseuds/VirgilsAnxiety21
Summary: Virgil likes to sing in the middle of the night, but unannounced to him he had a super power based on his voice. one of which he can't control... maybe this is why he barely speaks above a whisper?





	1. The 1st night

**Author's Note:**

> little short from what i usually make but to be fair ran out of ideas T^T

Virgil was sitting in his room listening to music. at first he was just humming the melody, then full on singing but quiet enough to where it wouldn't wake the others. As Virgil was singing he didn't notice the house start to shake or the massive purple sound waves coming from him. But the one thing he did notice was the crash of his laptop, when it came crashing down to the floor. His eyes immediately darted to it and he noticed the shaking of the house. So he went under his bed, a few minutes later the shaking stopped and his door busted open, so he poked his head out from under the bed to see 3 concerned roommates. When Patton saw Virgil peak out from under his bed he went into dad mode "Kiddo are you okay?" He saw Virgil's laptop sitting face down on the ground. "Y-yeah.. i'm-i'm fine."


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decided to sing with his eyes open and finds out why the house shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling really creative but I mean I have to update atleast once a week or else my schedule gets thrown out of balance (mostly updates on Fridays and Thursdays)

After the incident Virgil sat on his bed not listening to music, but thinking about why the house shook. He was curious since Logan mentioned that there weren't even tremors to signal the supposed 'earthquake' he then came to a hypothesis as to why that is. He decided to sing with his eyes open this time to see what happened and if it will happen again. He sang and noticed purple sound waves coming from his mouth he realized that this must be why the house shook I have to keep this a secret I don't want the others finding out about this. There's no telling what they might do.


	3. what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be ending this I just don't know how so this will be the end chapter cuz I can't keep up with this meanwhile imma update ma other book next week.

In the end Virgil decided to tell the others... his instincts were saying not to but to be fair he almost never listened to them. Virgil walked into the living room where everyone else was, Roman was watching Bambi, while Patton was listening to Logan explain how a deer couldn't possibly talk. It felt like home natural and he was about to mess it all up. Virgil walked into the living room and decided to get every ones attention by 1st taking Romans phone which caught Romans attention and by Roman trying to get it back caught everyone else's attention. "good now I have everyone's attention." he then gave Roman his phone back "so I have to show you guys something and it is why I have been quieter than normal..." Patton said "Aw kiddo go ahead and show us :3" "ok, but might wanna hold on to something ok?" everyone looked confused but took his warning all of a sudden Virgil started screaming and purple sound waves appeared and the house started shaking he stopped before anything could fall. "so?" "kiddo...." "how is this even possible?" "SO COOL!!!!!" (Patton, Logan, Roman) they said almost in sinc.

 

~this is the end of the book entirely I don't know what is supposed to happen in this book anymore so that's why~


End file.
